


Bo'sun Hook Returns

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Cruel Jasper, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, Gen, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain James Hook becomes his elder brother's bo'sun in order to suffer the consequences for removing his eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bo'sun Hook Returns

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Captain Hook scowled near his bed. ‘’I harmed everyone I cherished during one Christmas. I viewed my betrothed’s tears after I lied about my pirate life. Cecilia refused to be my spouse. I removed my elder brother’s eye after he denied me my share of treasure,’’ he muttered. He gasped the minute Captain Jasper Hook’s spirit materialized. Captain Hook recognized his sibling’s dark garments, eye patch, etc.

Jasper smiled. ‘’I heard everything, little brother,’’ he said. He placed a hand under his face. Jasper looked thoughtful. ‘’Are you willing to suffer the consequences, Jamie Hook? False words near the woman you cherish? Removing my eye?’’

Captain Hook still scowled. He nodded. 

‘’You will be my bo’sun for a long time,’’ Jasper said. He watched as Captain Hook’s eyes widened. ‘’You were already my midshipman, Jamie Hook. You’re my bo’sun now.’’

‘’Jasper, you should be punished for…’’ Captain Hook continued to scowl and crossed his eyes after Jasper placed a finger on his lips. 

‘’Get dressed before you return to me, bo’sun Jamie Hook,’’ Jasper said. He viewed him departing. His smile returned the minute James appeared in a bo’sun outfit. Jasper began to laugh.

Bo’sun Hook blushed. He wore dark boots with a sleeveless top and trousers never concealing his entire legs. A wool cap concealed the top of his head. He glowered at Jasper. ‘’What’s my first task?’’ He rolled his eyes while Jasper still laughed.

‘’Get rid of every ship rat.’’

‘’I see one ship rat now.’’ Bo’sun Hook’s eyes widened after Jasper scowled. His scowl came back before he departed. After pursuing every rat, he returned to Jasper. 

‘’Another task?’’ 

‘’Clean the entire ship,’’ Jasper said. He viewed bo’sun Hook trembling with rage. Jasper frowned. ‘’You removed my eye, Jamie Hook.’’ He watched as his sibling departed again. After many hours, he smiled the minute bo’sun Hook returned.

*I remember being ‘’Captain’’ Starkey’s bo’sun months ago. I never wished to view Starkey’s mother’s tears* bo’sun Hook thought. He focused on Jasper. 

‘’You captured my betrothed’s ship years ago, Jasper! You should suffer!’’

Jasper gasped as his eye widened. ‘’You tried to reveal that fact earlier,’’ he said with another scowl. He watched while bo’sun Hook nodded. Jasper’s shoulders slumped. Anger caused him to tremble for a few moments. ‘’How are you going to punish me?’’

Bo’sun Hook smiled. He ran out of the area. He returned in his regular pirate clothes. Captain Hook held something behind his back. A cruel smile formed on his face. He revealed the items.

Jasper began to gasp another time. 

‘’Get dressed before you return to me,’’ Captain Hook said. His smile remained as Jasper departed. He began to laugh after Jasper returned. 

A tear formed in Maid Jasper’s eye as he dusted the floor near Captain James Hook.

 

The End


End file.
